A Pleasurable Death
by Android-2217
Summary: It's never spoken of what had happened to Mirai Trunks in the afterlife when he was killed during the Cell Games. This is my own take on it. *M.GohanxM.Trunks YAOI*


It's never spoken of what had happened to Mirai Trunks in the afterlife when he was killed during the Cell Games. This is my own take on it. Written mostly for myself and for Lord Truhan, the owner of Boxer & Rice.

**Warning**: Character death & frotting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT or the characters affiliated with it.

* * *

**A Pleasurable Death**

Chaos.

That's all he could think about as voices yelled out and dirt was blown all over the place.

Chaos everywhere.

Any chance of visibility more than a couple feet was impossible, making the situation around him even more dangerous and confusing. Cell had resurrected himself, but where was he? Trunks felt the energy of the monster strike around him, but locating him in the chaos was easier said than done. Where was Gohan? His father? Where was Cell?

And then it happened. A piercing hot beam of light broke through his strong Saiyan armor, ripping cleanly through his body.

His blood and insides splattered all over the ground behind him and he dropped to ground with a horrid thud. It only took a torturous minute of gagging on his own blood before his world started to fade around him. He heard his name being screamed while he tried with all of his might to fight the cold dark hands of death. And yet, death seemed so inviting now, the cold and the dark starting to envelope his body. He had been fighting for his life ever since he could remember and always made sure not to go down without a bloody fight, but now for some reason… He was tired of fighting.

His body twitched and he let out one last struggle to live, coughing up dark clotted blood and watched as his new friend's faces blacked out, finally welcoming his own death.

…

But just when he was ready and anticipating an existence in the solitude of the darkness that took him, he was suddenly sprung to life and found himself in a golden universe, surrounded by puffy golden clouds as far as the eyes could see. Trunks looked down at his body to see he was in his blue spandex uniform with a nasty hole in his armor, but he was perfectly fine. He blinked in confusion and looked around what seemed to be the place that his mother talked about: Heaven?

Where were the angels and the big pearly gates?

Where was this "God" that the people of his time worshipped and cried out in the night for?

Wasn't Heaven supposed to have your every earthly desire and more for all of eternity?

Instead, Trunks was standing around in a bunch of golden clouds, completely alone. Confused and disappointed, he ran his fingers through his long lavender-colored hair with a sigh, the locks going past his shoulders still, sitting down where he stood. Maybe he should have fought harder to live instead of letting death take him away so easily. What was he expecting anyway? That he would join his mother's friends in Heaven and swap stories of battle and enjoy the rest of eternity with a solemn attitude? That he would finally meet his father from his timeline and hear the man say how proud he was of him, even if he was killed? The blue-eyed Prince had really wanted to accept death so he could join the man he missed most in his life, and it seemed there was no chance of that either.

When all seemed lost in this disappointing place he thought was "Heaven," he felt a warm force behind him, sending his senses on fire. There was a smell that ignited his memories of his past, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. It couldn't be… could it? Trunks stood in a flash and turned around, gasping a little in shock at the figure that stood before him.

He was still just as handsome as Trunks remembered him, bearing a deep gashing scar on his face and short black spiked hair. He was wearing a familiar orange gi and had both of his muscular arms that were scarred slightly with old battle wounds of the living. His named rolled off of Trunks's tongue, like a starving nomad just finding a feast, "Gohan…"

Gohan stood before him with dark determined eyes, sporting a halo over his head while his face still that usual seriousness he held ever since he was a teenager. The dead warrior seemed so out of place in this land of gold and clouds, but he was there for a bigger purpose than being the warm welcome Trunks felt he was granted.

"Gohan… I can't believe it's you…" Trunks started, still baffled and felt his emotions getting the best of him, his throat burning as he fought back his desire to scream with happiness.

"What are you doing here, Trunks?" The dead warrior stated, his voice still as serious and deep since the last day he was alive on Earth.

Trunks blinked, confused and feeling that annoying pang of disappointment once again. He frowned and cleared his throat, looking back to Gohan, "What do you mean, Gohan…?"

"How could you allow yourself to be killed already? There is still so much you need to do on Earth! I am so disappointed in you." Gohan growled at him, a frown on his face that showed he was being completely serious.

Trunks felt another pang of hurt hit him, his mentor's words slicing through him like the ki beam that took his life. He didn't know what to say, Gohan's dark ebony eyes watching his every move, keeping his head lowered in submission. If there was anything in the world he didn't want to do, it was disappoint the man he looked up to. "I… I'm sorry Gohan… I just…" Trunks looked at the frowning man with his sky blue eyes, speaking softly, "I really wanted to see you again… I missed you…"

Gohan's hard eyes softened a little, sighing to himself as he looked at the purple-haired Saiyan. "There was still so much to be done, Trunks… You shouldn't be so selfish."

"You know, the least you could do is tell me, 'Oh hi Trunks! It's so good to see you again!' instead of criticizing me on being killed." Trunks snapped at him, the time spent with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Earth showing in his attitude every once in a while now.

Gohan blinked at him, surprised from the quick snap, seeing the frustration on Trunks's face. "Trunks…"

"It's not fair, Gohan! How can you criticize me so easily? I've sacrificed so much for everyone and I've done what I've been asked of me. I'm better and I'm stronger than I've ever been. How can you berate me for getting killed? Even if I fought like Hell to stay alive, it was inevitable! Nothing was going to save me! Is it so wrong that I decided to just let death take me instead of fighting it, so I could see you again?" Trunks looked at Gohan with wet, angry eyes. He never lashed out at his mentor when he was a young man, but he was a different person now.

"…You're right, Trunks…" Gohan sighed a little and nodded, agreeing with Trunks, "It was wrong of me to criticize you the way I did…" He looked at the younger Saiyan with a softer face and smiled a little at him. "And I did miss you, Trunks. It just saddened me to see you taken so soon…" He finally approached the purple haired Prince and smiled more at him in a sad manner.

"I know I didn't try hard enough… I just was tired of fighting… It felt good to finally just let go…" Trunks sighed and looked at his mentor, the handsome man closer to him now, able to smell his scent and it made his heart jump.

Out of nowhere, Gohan put his arms around Trunks, holding him close. The younger Saiyan froze as the arms encircled his body, the scent of his mentor filling the rest of his senses. His tense limbs started to relax eventually, melting against Gohan's large frame. He too put his arms around the tall man and smiled in his chest, it having been years since he had even seen the man, let alone feel those arms around him. Trunks felt his heart slamming in his chest, his body reacting quite differently from being so close to Gohan now than it did when he was a young teenager. Gohan's smell was one of a kind, the kind that Trunks could smell forever.

Trunks felt a hand go under his chin and lift it, making him look into those dark eyes that he had missed so much. Gohan was smiling at him again and began running his fingers through his silky lavender hair.

"I like it grown out… it's really nice." Gohan spoke, making Trunks blush.

"Th-thank you… I like it too…" Trunks smiled back at him, feeling his heart slam against his chest, they way that Gohan was looking at him made him feel lightheaded and giddy.

Whenever they saw each other when they were younger, he got excited and happy. He was still excited and happy but there was something else there that hadn't been before. Something made his heart beat faster, made his hands feel sweaty and stirred something in his stomach and even his loins. It made him feel like he wanted Gohan to do more than just smile and stroke his hair. Trunks then found himself fixated on Gohan's lips.

Big, full, delicious-looking lips…

Before he could do any kind of rational thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Gohan. It was quick, but intense enough to throw Trunks into an emotional whirlwind. There was a gasp of surprise and it was the only reason the lavender-haired Saiyan pulled away. He stared up into a pair of obsidian eyes, his mouth hanging open in shock at what he had done. He remarked to himself mentally how he was lucky Gohan didn't knock his lights out over such an action. He had a panicked thought about running, but where would he run? Instead, he stared wide-eyed up at his mentor, grasping at straws to say something.

"I-I…. I uh… I'm sorry Gohan…!" Trunks stammered, a deep blush forming over the bridge of his nose. Gohan just stared down at him with big expressive eyes, not saying a word from his shock. "I…. I don't know what came over me... Please, Gohan, forgive me…!"

Trunks jumped a little when Gohan grabbed his chin again, holding him still. Then a thick thumb skimmed his bottom lip, making the half-breed Prince blush brighter. Gohan closed the space between them and pressed their lips together, harder and deeper than what Trunks did to him. A large hang gripped the back of his head as he was devoured in a hot kiss, his lips getting forced apart and a slick tongue invaded his mouth. Gohan's other hand was on his lower back, pulling him hard against his larger body. The dancing of tongues broke all of Trunks's last shreds of composure and his knees gave out on him. Both Demi-Saiyans sunk to the fluffy golden ground, the larger dark-haired one straddling the younger one's hips.

It didn't take Gohan very long to turn the proud and shy Trunks into a moaning mess, holding him down by his shoulders and grinding their hips together. "I've been wanting to do this to you for so long…" Gohan growled over the lavender-haired Saiyan, angling his hips just right to keep rubbing their groins against one another.

"G-Gohan…! Unn…. Me too..!" Trunks gasped and shivered under him, completely under Gohan's control as he was firmly held in place.

Within a few short minutes, Trunks's spandex uniform was around one of his legs while Gohan had only managed to pull his pants down over his rump. Gohan knew their time was limited and he wanted to show Trunks just how much he missed him. Slowly, tantalizingly, he lowered his hips down onto Trunks and hissed from the contact of their erections pressing together. His dark obsidian eyes peered down at his student who was squirming and moaning under him.

The sight alone was enough to push him over the edge, so he looked away. This moment needed to last as long as possible.

Gohan reached down between them and grabbed both of their cocks in his large hand. He gave them a slight squeeze and it caused Trunks to arch his back with a loud groan. The Son smirked a little and began moving his hips back and forth while gripping onto both of their erections. The stimulation of their frotting made him growl and tremble, his body hot with desire. Trunks was moaning and moving his hips up and down, wanting more of the stimulation, his blue eyes dark with lust.

"Ohhh G-Gohan..!" He gasped as white pearly precum seeped out of his tip, coating Gohan's hand and their dicks.

The slick feeling of precum made their grinding faster and smoother, each Saiyan no longer controlling the volume of their voices. Gohan tightened his hand a little more and black spots danced around his eyes, panting and whimpering Trunks's name. Trunks whined and bucked his hips up, close to the edge as his loins burned and his balls became tight. Gohan moved his free hand over Trunks's chest, pinching his nipples and stroking the hot skin, his moans becoming louder and higher in pitch. His eyes snapped open when he heard Trunks suddenly give a shout of pleasure and arch his back, looking down to watch hot cum spurt out of his cock and cover his hand and stomach.

"A-Ahhhh…! Trunks!" Gohan howled from the erotic sight of Trunks climaxing, tossing his head back and thrusting forward to shoot out his own sticky load onto his lover beneath him. His fingers dug into Trunks's hip as he jerked forward in his orgasm, riding out the pleasure that washed over him while Trunks moaned his name.

Moments passed and both Saiyans lay side by side, basking in the aftermath of their passionate grinding. Trunks stared up at the sky that was tinted soft pink and gold, feeling high and finally happy. A hand on his cheek brought him out of his daze and he looked over at his mentor turned lover, a soft smile gracing his handsome face. "I could say like this forever…." Trunks spoke softly, purring against the hand that stroked him.

A sad moment passed over Gohan's face but it was gone as soon as it came. He smiled slightly and ran his fingers through Trunks's silky hair. "They'll wish you back… They love you, Trunks and they aren't going to allow you to stay dead." He let out a sigh, knowing that it could be any minute now that Trunks would disappear.

"B-But…" Trunks's blue eyes widened, sitting up and looking down at Gohan. "We… We are finally together..! I don't want to leave you…!"

Gohan sat up as well and put his finger over Trunks's pouty lips, just smiling at him. "Trunks… you still have so much to accomplish. There is much to do in our time… The androids are still alive and need to be taken care of. Our world needs to be rebuilt. Life can finally go back to normal… but it cannot without you…" The Son ran his fingers through Trunks's hair again, his thumb stroking his cheek. It broke his heart to see the sadness in his younger lover's cerulean eyes. "We'll be together again some day… But now is not time…"

Trunks felt his throat burn as he fought back the raw emotion he felt at realizing he was still unable to be with him. No matter how much it hurt, he knew that Gohan was right. He still needed to avenge his lover, and he still needed to put the pieces of a broken world back together. Defeated from the inevitable, he nodded in acceptance. He was redressed and they were both on their feet again, waiting for the moment when Trunks would be wished back to the living world.

As if on cue, the clouds around them began to darken and swirl around them, wind blowing over their muscular bodies. Trunks felt his heart beat faster, knowing that this was it. He looked over to his mentor and did his best to keep a strong façade. Gohan smiled and brought Trunks into his strong, warm embrace, burying his face in his silky lavender hair. "I'll always be looking over you, Trunks… I'll always be there…"

Trunks looked up into Gohan's obsidian eyes, clutching onto his chest, afraid to let him go. "I swear I'll find a way to bring you back, Gohan! I-I…. I don't want to be without you until death… I swear Gohan I'll find a way…. I love you…!" He gasped a little from his confession and looked away in embarrassment.

Gohan smiled and took his chin again, forcing his student to look into his eyes. He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, his fingers massaging Trunks's scalp. The lanvender-haired Saiyan sighed and put his arms around Gohan's neck, tilting his head and greedily taking more of the intimacy.

Gohan pulled away only slightly, their lips grazing together as he spoke, "I love you too, Trunks…"

...

Trunks gave a gasp as a rush of air filled his lungs, his eyes popping open in surprise as he regained life in his body. He panted as he took his first breathe of air, confused and disoriented. A familiar, young face appeared in his vision with a wide, accomplished smile.

"Welcome back!" Young Gohan laughed and stepped back to give Trunks some space.

Still slightly disoriented, Trunks sat up and looked down at his body, seeing the hole in his armor and the rips in his spandex. He blinked a little and looked over at the smiling and laughing Gohan, the sight of him making his heart swell. The lavender-haired Saiyan gave the younger Son a soft grin back at him. Their eyes met and Gohan's smiling carefree face softened, that intense connection they shared between each other bringing itself to the surface.

"It's good to be back, Gohan…"

* * *

END.


End file.
